


Жемчужина и ценитель

by Антуриум (Natell)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, Kinks, Multi, Out of Character, Present Tense, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natell/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D0%BC
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «Кроссдрессинг. Люциус любит носить чулки, жемчуг и корсеты, и случайно находит себе любовника, который теряет голову от восторга и желания, видя его в этом. Малфой кайфует от отношения к себе как к чему-то нежному и прекрасному, партнёр горячо и восхищённо трахает свою "принцессу"».
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Жемчужина и ценитель

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете Илагонии  
> Дисклеймер: выгоды не извлекаю.

— У Лефевра потрясающее колье с жемчугом. Это именно то, что я хотела. И совсем недорого… — Нарцисса плавно помешивает сахар в чашечке. Солнечные лучи вспыхивают в ее сережках и разбегаются вокруг, отражаясь от граней камней множеством бликов.

Люциус открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что она может купить колье, если хочет, но вдруг неожиданно для самого себя выпаливает:

— Почему тебе все, а мне ничего?!

Он тут же прикусывает язык, понимая, что чуть не проговорился. На самом деле у Люциуса нет никаких причин для отказа: их брак считают удачным все, а некоторые — Люциус знает — ему завидуют. 

Хоть они с Нарциссой не любят друг друга, они сдружились, давно, еще со времен объявления о помолвке, и Люциус доверяет Нарциссе — если она сказала «недорого», значит цена не заоблачная. К тому же они совсем недавно поженились, а молодожену полагается баловать жену подарками.

Пристыженный собственной вспышкой, Люциус украдкой косится на Нарциссу. Та от неожиданности моргает, но скоро приходит в себя, продолжая плавно помешивать сахар.

Как назло, в углу кафе сидят братья Лестрейнджи. Один из них так яростно режет что-то на тарелке, словно хочет ее перепилить. Какое счастье, думает Люциус, что жена как всегда на высоте — она не выглядит ни удивленной, ни обиженной; глядя на нее, никто из людей за соседними столиками не заподозрит, как он только что оскандалился.

— Я что-то не так сказала, дорогой? — спокойно спрашивает Нарцисса.

— Нет, нет! Я… Не так выразился… Я… имел в виду статью, — в подтверждение своих слов Люциус наугад тычет в газету, лежащую перед ним на столе. — Конечно, ты можешь купить жемчуг, если хочешь.

— О, спасибо, — Нарцисса поднимается со своего места, чмокает Люциуса в щеку, игриво скользит пальцами по броши, скрепляющей его шейный платок, и, улыбаясь, шепчет: — Тебе не на что обижаться, ты всегда можешь купить себе еще таких штучек, дорогой… Подожди меня здесь!

И Люциус в очередной раз задается вопросом: не догадывается ли она? Втайне он обожает одеваться в женские платья. Ему нравятся юбки, корсеты, подвязки, украшения. Нравится то, сколько разных красивых штучек в женском гардеробе и каким красивым он, Люциус, в них выглядит. Но, разумеется, он бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал о его увлечении. 

Люциус всегда был послушным мальчиком и старался выполнять волю своих родителей, а они желали, чтоб он стал благовоспитанным джентльменом, учился разбираться в финансах, выгодно женился и так далее. И у него вроде бы неплохо получается — по крайней мере, оказались способности к бизнесу. Со стороны его жизнь выглядит идеально: молодой, красивый, богатый, принадлежащий к высшему обществу. Жена — красавица, поместье — модная картинка. Настолько идеально, что удивительно, как все это могло соединиться в одном человеке. Но самому Люциусу его существование кажется пресным и бесцветным. 

Он не упускает случая украсить себя в обычной жизни, и его увлечение украшениями никого не удивляет — в прошлом люди любили драгоценности, а все знают, что Малфой щепетильно относится к заветам предков, особенно в одежде. Но Люциусу этого мало.

***

— Нет, ты скажи, зачем такой девушке такой хмырь, — пьяно бормочет Рабастан Лестрейндж, сверля глазами чету Малфоев, сидящую за центральным столиком. 

Рудольфус щурится, прихлебывая кофе:

— Почему бы и нет? Многие женщины считают его красавцем, — Рудольфус любит поддразнивать брата.

— Черт, наверное, мне никогда не понять женщин. Ты только посмотри: это же какая-то замороженная бледная поганка!

— Тише ты! Между прочим, Малфои наши родственники через Беллу. — Убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, Рудольфус смеется: — Удивительное единомыслие: слово в слово повторяешь ее речи. Если б я сам не был мужем Беллы, сказал бы, что вы созданы друг для друга.

Но Рабастану не до шуток: он не замечает ничего, кроме Малфоев: 

— Пусть слышат! — с вызовом бормочет он. — Нарцисса от него уйдет. Он такой снулый, что наверняка импотент. 

— Ты пьян. Пьян с утра, — обрывает его брат. А потом, поморщившись, устало вопрошает: — Сколько можно?! Ну, не нравишься ты Нарциссе. Неужели мало других женщин?

— Может, и не мало, только таких, которые нравятся мне, маловато, — шепчет в ответ Рабастан, провожая Нарциссу взглядом, полным пьяного восхищения.

Рудольфус меряет его долгим взглядом, а потом перегибается через стол:

— Ладно, чего не сделаешь ради брата-дебила. У меня есть план.

***

Люциус сидит перед нарциссиным трельяжем с волшебными огоньками в раме, освещающими все теплым рассеянным светом, и любуется на дело своих рук: Люциусу чуть больше двадцати, и его кожа, покрытая тональным кремом и припудренная, выглядит удивительно нежной. На щеках едва заметные персиковые румяна, губы покрыты розовой помадой, глаза обведены густым темно-серым контуром, а на веках необыкновенная растяжка цветов от бледно-желтого через оранжевый в серо-лиловый — Люциус играет, словно ребенок, нашедший мамину косметичку. Нарцисса гостит у своей матери, а сам Люциус сказался больным, и теперь весь дом в его полном распоряжении. 

Придирчиво оглядев свое отражение, Люциус решает, что желтые тени делают его глаза восхитительно голубыми, но придают желтоватый оттенок коже, — и взмахом палочки убирает краску с век. Теперь из зеркала на него смотрит странное существо с большим носом, завитыми волосами и в платье, отороченным кружевами — не мужчина и не женщина, а нечто среднее. 

Люциус вздыхает и поспешно проводит кисточкой по векам — на этот раз его выбор падает на голубоватые тени. Очень старательно, потому что у него не так много опыта, вырисовывает стрелки, любуясь, какими ровными они получаются — спешить некуда. Вскоре нос, что называется, уменьшается на глазах. На самом деле он того же размера, что и раньше — даже волшебные тени не способны уменьшать носы, — но визуально кажется меньше, превращаясь из по-мужски крупного в аккуратный и вполне привлекательный, и Люциус в очередной раз восхищается возможностями косметики. Она, так же как и платье, не принадлежит Нарциссе — Люциус втайне сам выбирал эти вещи, но в день покупки жемчужного колье ему вдруг пришло в голову, что драгоценности можно незаметно заимствовать у жены. Оказалось, что ее шкатулка запирается простым заклятием, и теперь Люциус битый час перебирает украшения, снимает и надевает, любуясь их блеском и красотой. Останавливается на том самом новом колье — жемчуг идет к его волосам, подчеркивая их холодный, почти перламутровый блеск, и к отделке на платье. Люциус вертится перед трельяжем и поздравляет себя с тем, что великолепно выглядит. Ему хочется увидеть себя целиком, и он оставляет трельяж, чтоб подойти к огромному зеркалу на стене. 

Спальня Нарциссы выдержана в голубых тонах — вероятно, потому, что этот цвет идет блондинкам, и по той же причине платье на Люциусе тоже голубое, хоть и другого оттенка. Ему нравится, как сочетаются платье и фон и как они оттеняют цвет его волос, а глаза делают фиалково-голубыми. Люциус картинно встряхивает локонами, любуется узкой талией, затянутой в корсет, вертится и принимает красивые позы. Кажется, это никогда ему не надоест. Пару раз он пытался выйти в таком виде на улицу, но так боялся быть узнанным, что не получал удовольствия от прогулок. Люциус слишком расчетлив и зациклен на своей репутации, поэтому теперь ищет приключений только под обороткой.

Но дома он может все. Он прижимается к зеркалу и, представляя, будто это говорит кто-то другой, шепчет прямо в губы своему отражению: «Ты такой красивый». У него встает, и он сует руку под платье, лаская член, прикрывает глаза, представляя, что это чужая рука, и стонет «Да» воображаемому партнеру. Шелковая ткань от движения собирается складками, деликатно прикасаясь к коже. Сзади слышится шорох, но Люциус слишком занят, чтоб обращать внимание на такие мелочи: должно быть, нерадивые эльфы криво поставили какую-нибудь безделушку и она упала в самый неподходящий момент. Он осознает, что что-то идет не так, только когда сзади тянет сквозняком, и резко поворачивается, оправляя юбки: окно открыто, а рядом с раздувающейся шторой стоит Рабастан Лестрейндж. У Люциуса все падает, кажется, что даже пол уходит из-под ног: пару секунд он ловит ртом воздух, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. В паху у него постыдно ноет от неудовлетворенного возбуждения. Люциус понимает, как выглядит: извращенец, тайком размалевывающийся и дрочащий на собственное отражение. Он не помнит, когда еще испытывал подобное унижение. Наверное, никогда. В голове проносится глупая мысль: как не повезло, что это именно Рабастан, он всегда терпеть не мог Люциуса.

Лестрейндж делает несколько шагов вперед, и Люциус с трудом выдавливает:

— Что… Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Извините… — растерянно говорит Лестрейндж, а потом в его глазах проступает узнавание: — Люциус?!

Сейчас Люциуса может спасти только хороший Обливиэйт, и он ищет глазами палочку. Как назло, она осталась рядом с трельяжем. Если бы Люциус сумел заболтать незваного гостя и незаметно до нее добраться…

*** 

Рабастан подтягивается на руках и заглядывает в окно, распахнутое ими с Руди с помощью заклинания. Идея заключается в том, чтобы влезть в комнату наподобие героя любовного романа и, упав на колени, просить себя выслушать. «Либо она будет польщена, либо выслушает тебя чтобы отделаться, а дальше все зависит от твоего красноречия», — так сказал Руди.

Комната Нарциссы похожа на голубовато-перламутровую раковину, хранилище ценной жемчужины. Мягкий свет приятно ласкает глаз после ночной тьмы. Посреди комнаты, спиной к окну, стоит сама «жемчужина»: отблески свечей сияют в ее распущенных волосах и переливаются на атласном платье, так что кажется, будто она и есть источник сияния, и на секунду Рабастан восторженно замирает в предвкушении самой важной в его жизни встречи. Но что-то не совсем так, как надо, что-то в ее позе или еще в чем-то — перебираясь через подоконник, Рабастан не успевает разобраться, к тому же он слишком взволнован, в очередной раз прокручивая в голове отрепетированную речь. В этот момент девушка поворачивается, и Рабастан понимает, что это не Нарцисса. Она тоже блондинка, но теперь он видит, что незнакомка выше и волосы у нее другого оттенка. 

— Извините… — бормочет Рабастан.

Он хочет заверить, что не причинит ей вреда, потому что девушка явно напугана, но когда она слишком низким для женщины голосом произносит: «Что ты здесь делаешь?», у Рабастана в голове будто складывается пазл.

—Лю... Люциус?!

Рабастан так удивлен, что на секунду забывает о цели своего вторжения. Это точно Люциус и в то же время будто не он: если бы Рабастана попросили описать глаза Люциуса Малфоя, он сказал бы, что это бесцветные щелочки. Ну ладно, может не совсем щелочки, но смотреть там точно не на что. Удивительно, что теперь они выглядят большими миндалевидными глазищами, и Рабастану кажется, что под сенью темных ресниц в них скрыта тайна. Кожа более нежная, чем обычно, блестящий розовый рот манит, а бесцветное раньше лицо сейчас кажется очень красивым. Все это никак не вяжется со скучным хмырем, которого всегда знал Рабастан. Может, магия? Странное заклинание, морочащее голову ворам и прочим незваным пришельцам? Рабастан прочерчивает палочкой воздух и произносит Фините Инкантатем, но ничего не происходит, только Малфой (Рабастану непривычно даже мысленно называть это Люциусом) нервно пожимает плечами. И все-таки это точно Люциус, тем более, что до Рабастана наконец доходит, чем тот занимался до его появления. 

Судорожно разглаживая юбки, Люциус спрашивает: — Что ты делаешь в комнате Нарциссы?

— А где она? И почему ты в таком виде? — нагло отвечает вопросом на вопрос Рабастан. Он уже понял, что Нарцисса уехала в той самой коляске, которую они с братом приняли за коляску Люциуса, — но заинтригован и хочет выяснить, что здесь происходит, а потенциально рогатый муж, кажется, не в том положении, чтобы качать права.

***

Люциус готов умолять Лестрейнджа, лишь бы тот согласился отдать воспоминания об этой встрече и забыть обо всем. Взамен он готов заплатить, готов забыть про вторжение к его жене… Останавливает его только понимание, что Лестрейндж не согласится: в деньгах он не нуждается, а информация о появлении другого мужчины у Нарциссы опасна только для репутации самих Малфоев. Тем более что Люциус не знает, как далеко все зашло у этих двоих. Единственная надежда для него — добраться до палочки и использовать Обливиэйт.

Лестрейндж с ухмылкой обходит его кругом:

— Тебе идет.

Смятенный ум Люциуса воспринимает это как доказательство, что Лестрейнджу интересней издеваться над бывшим одноклассником, чем получить выгоду от молчания. Он делает над собой усилие и произносит:

— Мы готовим бал-маскарад. Я примеряю свой костюм.

— И тебе так понравилось, что ты решил на себя немного подрочить? — ухмыляется Рабастан.

Лестрейндж все видел. Последняя надежда рушится.

— Ладно, я тебе признаюсь, — самая убедительная отговорка — это правда. К тому же Люциус сейчас не в силах что-то придумывать. — Понимаешь, мне нравится краситься, платья и все такое. Мне хочется подчеркивать глаза, надевать разные красивые вещи… — Люциус прохаживается по комнате, будто от волнения, с каждым шагом продвигаясь к палочке. — Я хочу, чтобы мною восхищались. Несправедливо, что у мужчин для этого так мало возможностей.

— У тебя кожа светится, — вдруг говорит Рабастан. — Никогда не замечал.

— Где?! — забыв обо всем, Люциус кидается к трельяжу. Должно быть, от стресса у него произошел выброс стихийной магии. Люциус слышал страшные истории про самовозгорающихся магов, и, честное слово, это именно то, что сейчас способно выкинуть его подсознание, так ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю или сгореть со стыда. Но в зеркале не отражается ничего такого, чего там не было раньше, кроме разве что безумного взгляда самого Люциуса.

— Не в этом смысле. Я имею в виду, она такая, будто ты сделан из эльфийской пыльцы, — сообщает Лестрейндж с дурацкой ухмылкой.

— А, — облегченно выдыхает Люциус. — Это всего лишь пудра, — он перестает понимать собеседника, но это и не важно: главное, что у него, Люциуса, теперь появилась возможность не вызывая подозрений сесть к трельяжу. Как назло, палочка далековато: лежит в ворохе коробочек, бус, расчесок и прочей ерунды. Пытаясь скрыть волнение, Люциус привычным движением откидывает волосы назад. Теперь надо подготовиться и развернуться так, чтоб выхватить палочку, ни за что ее не зацепив… С Рабастаном второго шанса не будет. Братья Лестрейнджи известные смутьяны и дуэлянты.

Люциус в школе тоже делал успехи в дуэльном клубе, но в то время, когда Лестрейнджи шлялись по кабакам в поисках хорошей драки, Люциус искал совсем другого, и, наверное, теперь ему далеко до Рабастана, который сейчас не сводит с него глаз — Люциус случайно встречает его взгляд в зеркале. Такой длинный взгляд, когда человек хочет смотреть на что-то красивое, просто потому, что оно красиво. Неужели Рабастану действительно нравится Люциус в образе женщины? Это так странно. Позже он пофантазирует об этом. Вообще-то Люциус очень любит такие взгляды, но сейчас надо подумать о другом. Люциус перебирает безделушки, будто от волнения, незаметно освобождая палочку.

— Никогда не замечал в школе, что ты… Что тебе это нравилось, — подает голос Лестрейндж.

«В школе-то все и началось», — вздыхает Люциус. 

***

Малфой явно не может прийти в себя после разоблачения своего секрета и растерял все самодовольство и самообладание. Он путается, нервничает, отводит взгляд, и у Рабастана несколько раз мелькает мысль, что надо бы оставить беднягу с миром в его перламутрово-голубом уединении. Но что-то мешает ему это сделать. Что-то сродни чувству, которое не дает отойти от прекрасной картины, заставляя разглядывать ее минутами или даже часами.  
Тем более что эта картина сейчас в четырех экземплярах: один настоящий и три отражения — четыре совершенства в разных ракурсах. Щеки прекрасного существа (Рабастан еще не совсем привык, что оно и Люциус одно и то же лицо) порозовели, несмотря на пудру, и, когда оно наклоняется или наоборот поднимает голову, на них трепещут длинные тени от ресниц. И, дементор побери, Рабастан мог бы смотреть на это вечно. Он сам не понимает, когда удивление, смешанное с неприличным любопытством, успело перерасти в… да, в почти восхищение. «Э, да ты и впрямь галлюциногенный гриб, Малфой», — думает Рабастан, пожирая Люциуса глазами. «Но галлюцинации у тебя такие… кайфовые».

А Люциус тем временем продолжает:

— Помнишь новогодний вечер на четвертом курсе? Дамблдор устроил маскарад, и я зачем-то нарядился женщиной, принцессой из какой-то сказки. Тогда у меня была другая девушка, не Нарцисса, и, кажется, это была ее идея. Она поколдовала с одеждой, сделала мне прическу, я почувствовал на себе все эти восхищенные взгляды — и пропал. Я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Понимаешь, ловишь на себе такой взгляд, и что-то внутри расцветает, какое-то блаженство. — Люциус задумывается, а потом говорит: — Мне нравится нравиться, — и пожимает плечами, будто признавая, что очевидность вывода не стоила столь подробных объяснений.

А Рабастан вдруг осознает, что ему нравятся те, кому нравится нравиться. Он не собирается разбираться в получившейся словесной эквилибристике, он просто знает, что это так. 

— Однажды я был в одном месте... клубе… — продолжает Люциус. — Там на меня напали какие-то уроды, а потом помог один парень. Я бы и без него справился, но он этого не понял. Он защитил меня и довел до скамейки. Он думал, что я пострадал, и обращался со мной так бережно, что я чуть не кончил от одних его прикосновений, хотя в них не было ничего, никакого подтекста. Просто мне казалось, будто он относится ко мне как к чему-то хрупкому и нежному, и мне это понравилось. 

— И что с тем парнем? Вы встречаетесь? — волнуется Рабастан.

— Он был маглом, — грустно говорит Люциус. — К тому же я был под оборотным…

Рабастан сразу успокаивается. Люциус относится к маглам примерно так же, как и он сам, а значит, парень не конкурент.

— В общем, иногда я переодеваюсь и воображаю… — продолжает Люциус. — Всякое… Представляю себя нежной девушкой, которой все восхищаются. Я понимаю, что это глупо, — поспешно добавляет он, — но мне так нравится. Конечно, я этого не афиширую, поэтому ты и не замечал.

— А, вот почему ты всегда такой замороженный, — соображает Рабастан. — Скрываешь…

— Что? А, ну да. То есть нет. Я этого не афиширую, — повторяет Люциус. — Это может повредить моему будущему и репутации… Обливиэ… — вдруг выкрикивает он. Но Рабастан успевает первым, и чужая палочка, выбитая заклинанием, мягко тыкается ему в пальцы. Он взвешивает ее на руке и сует за пояс.

Обезоруженный Малфой, сжавшись и тяжело дыша, следит за каждым его движением. Его широко открытые подведенные глаза кажутся огромными, грудь ходит ходуном, вздымая пену кружев.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, — примирительно говорит Рабастан. Он не удивлен: как дуэлянт он ожидал чего-то подобного и давно следил за малфоевской палочкой. Может, Люциус и оказался не совсем таким, как Рабастан себе представлял, но не настолько же, чтоб откровенничать безо всякой задней мысли. — Мне надо у тебя кое-что спросить, — продолжает он.

Люциус ежится, потом его взгляд наполняется надеждой, он нервно сглатывает. Наверное, он думает, что Рабастан предложит какую-нибудь сделку.

— Ну?

— Тебе ведь не только переодеваться нравится? Я имею в виду, парни тоже?

Лицо Люциуса каменеет так, что в нем, несмотря на голубую и розовую краску, проступает обычный постный Малфой. 

— Я серьезно, — холодно говорит он.

— И я серьезно. Может, тебе нужна помощь? Ну, с тем делом, которым ты тут занимался? — Рабастан показывает руками, что он имеет в виду, и подмигивает. 

На мгновение Люциус захлебывается возмущением, и Рабастан пользуется этой паузой, чтобы объяснить:

— Я тебя не принуждаю. И никому не расскажу про тебя — нет, так нет. Если ты не хочешь, я уйду — это твой дом и все такое. Палочку только сразу не отдам — не обессудь, — пришлю совой, а то ты еще приложишь меня чем-нибудь покрепче Обливиэйта. Но, по-моему, вдвоем этим заниматься веселее.

— Ты же меня всегда терпеть не мог, — задумчиво говорит Люциус. Кажется, он не понимает, как ко всему этому относиться.

— Ну, я ведь не знал, какая ты в душе цыпочка, — ухмыляется Рабастан и, осознав, что шуткой тут не отделаешься, добавляет: — Ты меня с ума сводишь, — тоже не очень понятно. Разве Рабастан виноват, что чувства не поддаются логическим объяснениям?

Люциус колеблется: на его лице написано недоверие и, к удивлению Рабастана, —  
смущение:

— Я тебе правда нравлюсь? — застенчиво переспрашивает он.

От этого в груди у Рабастана что-то екает, а в штанах становится гораздо теснее. Когда красивый человек смущается, кажется, что он не только красив, но и скромен или, по крайней мере, не настолько самодоволен, как представлялось ранее, и это вызывает умиление или вожделение — в зависимости от обстоятельств. 

— Да! Очень!

— Но ты ведь натурал?

— Слушай, давай просто попробуем? — просит Рабастан. — Обещаю восхищаться и обращаться с тобой так бережно, как будто ты стеклянный.

Люциус кусает губы, что-то решает про себя, а затем согласно кивает.

— Вот и отлично! — Рабастан поспешно перекладывает обе — свою и Люциуса — палочки в задний карман. 

Потом обнимает «девушку» рядом, проводя рукой по затянутой в шелк спине. Заправляет чужую светлую прядь за ухо, прикасается к щеке — осторожно — подушечками пальцев и любуется гармонией цвета: то золотистые, то почти перламутровые оттенки, в зависимости от угла освещения, в сочетании с розоватой кожей. Будто кто-то нарисовал все это, специально выбирая самые нежные краски. Рабастан не торопится, ему нужно привыкнуть к мысли, что он прикасается к мужчине. Щека на ощупь не похожа на эльфийскую пыльцу, она чуть жестче, чем гладкие щеки девушек: чувствуется слабый, едва заметный намек на будущую щетину. Но ведь они с Люциусом играют в принцессу и ее возлюбленного, а недостатки дамы, тем более принцессы, замечать нельзя. По крайней мере, если не хочешь ее расстроить. А Рабастан не хочет расстроить Люциуса, он ему нравится, может быть даже Рабастан уже влюблен в него, потому что Нарцисса в его сознании превратилась в далекую тень. 

Тело под шелковым платьем сильнее и крепче, чем тела девушек, к которым привык Рабастан; это странно, но, оказывается, Люциус тоже возбужден, он так дрожит и отзывается на прикосновения, что это отдается болью в паху.

Рядом с трельяжем стоит кровать, Люциус почти прижат к ней. Рабастан подталкивает его дальше, и тот послушно садится, а потом откидывается на голубое покрывало. Завитые лунные волосы рассыпаются по вышитым белым цветам, и Рабастан отступает, любуясь получившейся картиной. Поймав вопросительный взгляд Люциуса, он понимает, что его молчание затянулось:

— Ты офигительно смотришься, моя Голубая Принцесса, — Рабастан чувствует, что уже не отступится, даже если секс с мужчиной окажется более трудным делом, чем он предполагал. Слишком ему хочется обладать этим удивительным существом.

Люциус заметно расслабляется и довольно хмыкает. Рабастан забирается к нему, прижимается губами к губам, и тот послушно открывает рот, а потом и сам отвечает на поцелуй. Рабастан немного побаивается, что поцелуй окажется хуже, чем с девушками, но ничего подобного: ему нравятся ощущения и вкус, и ответная реакция. Он запускает руку под атласный подол, собирая пышные юбки, и открывает стройные ноги, обтянутые тонкими чулками. В паху у Люциуса волосы трогательного цыплячьего цвета, а между шелковых подвязок приподнимается член, гордо демонстрируя себя. На секунду Рабастан готов спасовать, он смотрит на это с видом рыбака из анекдота, который вытащил из моря прекрасную благосклонную русалку и, разглядывая ее хвост, вопрошает: «Но, черт возьми, КАК?!» Член Рабастана тоже задумывается над этим вопросом.

— У тебя не получится, — говорит Люциус без тени злорадства, впрочем, кажется, даже с оттенком грусти. — Ты натурал, — и быстро натягивает юбки обратно. 

— Дай мне немного времени, — просит Рабастан.

Тот смотрит с сомнением, но позволяет снова добраться до своего паха. Рабастан осторожно дотрагивается до его члена, а потом пробует подрочить его так, как дрочит себе. Член ничего: ровный и розовый, и Рабастан решает представить, что просто ему попалась принцесса с ровным и розовым членом. Бывает. Наверно. Женщины вообще все разные. Особенно если не соблюдают технику безопасности, экспериментируя с заклинаниями. Люциус стонет, пожалуй, слишком хрипло для женщины, но в его стоне, как и на лице, смесь удивления и удовольствия, и он так подается навстречу руке, что член Рабастана снова каменеет. На теле его новоявленного любовника еще столько неисследованных мест. Другой рукой Рабастан скользит между ног Люциуса, добираясь до ложбинки между ягодиц:

— Как ты хочешь? Лицом или спиной?

— Так, — Люциус подтягивает колени к груди, открывая свою самую интимную и скрытую от посторонних глаз часть: кожа полукружий, обычно защищенных одеждой, нежная и очень белая. Это зрелище напоминает Рабастану бархатистый персик, обрамленный кружевом и шелком юбок и чулок, и у него начинают трястись руки, а член грозит порвать штаны. Рабастан судорожно сдирает их с себя, едва не устроив взрыв, потому что забывает про палочки в их заднем кармане. В это время Люциус, поерзав немного своей офигительной задницей, решает, что ему неудобно, переворачивается, чтобы расшнуровать корсет, и Рабастан временно лишается нежного, трогательного в своей беззащитной наготе и одновременно совершенно неприличного зрелища. Задержка с корсетом очень некстати, и после неудачной попытки помочь дрожащими руками Рабастан избавляется от шнуровки заклинанием. Счастье еще, что этот корсет одевается поверх платья, так что больше ничего не надо расстегивать.

— Дай мне палочку, — просит Люциус.

— Зачем? — подозрительно спрашивает Рабастан. Он знает, что Люциус тоже хочет секса, но не уверен, что тот не совмещает приятное с полезным и не лелеет надежду использовать Обливиэйт. Люциус выглядит смущенным:

— Ну… Если ты знаешь, что надо делать, сделай сам. 

От вида этого смущения внутри у Рабастана что-то екает. И одновременно он чувствует иррациональный укол ревности, когда думает о мужчинах, бывших у его любовника до него — сейчас ему хочется быть первым, кто любил Люциуса таким образом. И еще он очень надеется, что это не тот проклятый магл его опередил. Но ведь и сам Рабастан не только отлично умеет заходить с «черного хода» к девушкам, но и оказался здесь только потому, что хотел соблазнить жену Люциуса, так что у него нет совершенно никакого права ревновать. Так что Рабастан отбрасывает глупые мысли и просто говорит:

— Я знаю. Давай сюда свою эээ… попу.

Люциус снова подгибает ноги, и Рабастан осознает, что может кончить только от мыслей о том, что можно сделать с этой прекрасной задницей. Чтоб не облажаться, приходится повторять в уме список фамилий «Священных двадцати восьми». По счастью, воспоминания о том, как Рабастан зубрил этот список в детстве, до сих пор способны охладить его пыл. Он кладет ноги любовника себе на плечи и произносит заклинания. Теперь он почти у цели. 

— Ты готов? — спрашивает он. 

Люциус кивает, и Рабастан входит в него. Он старается делать это осторожно, сдерживаясь и борясь с собой, но красивое лицо его «принцессы» (или все-таки «принца»?) все равно искажается, Люциус отворачивается и утыкается щекой в подушку. 

Рабастан приостанавливается. Внутри у Люциуса такая восхитительная, такая офигительная теснота, что хочется вколачиваться, пока кровать не развалится, но, кажется, они пока не могут себе этого позволить. 

Напряжение на лице Люциуса постепенно сменяется удовольствием, он блаженно откидывает голову назад, и Рабастан ускоряется. Когда Люциус, сминая складки юбок, тянется к своему члену, лаская его, Рабастан пытается помочь — в конце концов, эта штука не лишняя, раз она принадлежит его любовнику, мелькает в его голове. В его ушах нарастает гул, похожий на стук сердца, член пронизывает яркое, как вспышка, удовольствие. Они кончают практически одновременно. Шелковую юбку заливают брызги спермы, и Рабастан удивляется сам себе, потому что ему приходит в голову, будто эти брызги похожи на жемчуг, такой же, как на шее Люциуса. 

Потные и задыхающиеся, они некоторое время просто глядят друг на друга. Рабастан протягивает руку и дотрагивается до любовника, такого же расслабленного и, кажется, такого же потрясенного:

— Тебе понравилось?

Тот кивает, прикусывая нижнюю губу, но уголки его рта неудержимо ползут вверх.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Рабастан. — Великолепно!

Люциус безуспешно борется с улыбкой, а потом просто утыкается носом в подушку.  
Рабастан думает, что надо сказать еще что-то, но то, что ему приходит в голову, кажется слишком сентиментальным, поэтому он просто отводит волосы Люциуса, закрывающие щеку, и целует рядом с ухом.

Рядом раздается стук, и Рабастан не сразу понимает, что это камешек, брошенный через окно. 

— Руди! — восклицает он, хлопая себя по лбу. — Я совсем про него забыл.

— Что? — Люциус резко садится. — Здесь Рудольфус?! Что ему нужно?

— Тссс… — пытается успокоить его Рабастан. — Он просто подстраховывал меня в саду. 

Люциус сжимает виски руками:

— Да, конечно. Как я мог забыть, что вы неразлучны. И он думает, что ты все это время был с моей женой…

— Не волнуйся, Руди — могила, он никому ничего не расскажет.  
  
Люциус скептически качает головой, и Рабастан осознает, что до сих пор ничего толком не объяснил и не извинился:

— Мерлин! Я даже не знаю, как теперь просить прощения и как объяснить! Это правда, что я был влюблен в твою жену, но это была ошибка. То есть не совсем ошибка, раз мы с тобой так хорошо встретились… — на всякий случай добавляет он. — Но Нарцисса никогда не отвечала мне взаимностью, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Сегодня ночью я надеялся только поговорить с ней, и теперь даже рад, что мы не увиделись.

Люциус не выглядит довольным. Кажется, назревает их первая ссора, но Руди и так долго ждал, так что придется сначала заняться им.

— Ладно, я только скажу ему, что со мной все в порядке, — говорит Рабастан, нехотя сползая с кровати. — Вообще-то я уже давно должен был подать ему знак, — он высовывается из окна и видит недовольного и замерзшего Руди, скачущего по клумбе внизу в попытках согреться и жестами вопрошающего: «Сколько можно ждать?!». Рабастан отвечает «Все в порядке» и «Извини». Краем глаза он следит за Люциусом — тот встает и идет к двери.

— Ты куда? 

— Мне нужно в душ. 

— Я скоро к тебе присоединюсь, — на губах Рабастана блуждает довольная улыбка. 

***

Люциус снова сидит в кафе, уныло ковыряет вилкой в тарелке и любуется видом, открывающимся из окна. Точнее, просто смотрит, потому что надо же куда-то смотреть. На улице сыпет мелкий дождь, почти неразличимый во влажном английском тумане. Светло-серое небо перетекает в темно-серые крыши домов. На душе у Люциуса тоже серо и тревожно. Вчера он ушел к себе и больше не встретился с Рабастаном. Велел эльфам проводить его в ванну и накормить, если тот захочет, но на все вопросы отвечать, что хозяин лег спать и будить его не велено. 

Люциус мог бы послать домовиков за шкатулкой с тенями и прочей косметикой, оставшейся в спальне Нарциссы, и другими платьями, хранящимися в тайном гардеробе, вернуться к облику «принцессы» и выйти к Рабастану, но понял, что это бессмысленно.   
Краска на лице может творить волшебство почти как настоящая магия, но рано или поздно Люциусу все равно придется возвращаться к обычному облику, и чудо закончится. А в реальности Рабастан его на дух не переносит. 

Вчера, стоя под струями воды, Люциус понял, что все случившееся было ошибкой. Рабастан оказался первым человеком, с которым он смог осуществить свои желания в собственном облике, и у Люциуса попросту снесло крышу, настолько, что он своими руками создал компромат, способный погубить его репутацию. Всю прошлую ночь Люциус не сомкнул глаз, ругая себя за беспечность и за то, что не воспользовался удачным моментом заколдовать Лестрейнджа. Быть может, вчера Рабастан даже сам согласился бы отдать воспоминания, если хорошенько попросить. А сейчас, возможно, уже поздно. 

Люциус все больше накручивает себя, представляя, что может случиться. Если Рабастан заинтересован в Нарциссе, он может показать воспоминания ей, чтобы поссорить их с Люциусом… А может он захочет похвастаться «победой» перед дружками… Или…

— Привет. 

Перед ним стоит Рабастан. Люциус ловит его вежливо-равнодушный взгляд и чувствует, как внутри что-то сжимается: сказка действительно закончилась. Даже странно, сколько власти могут иметь коробочки с разноцветными красками и как они способны изменять отношение к людям. Люциус знает заранее, что теперь от равнодушия ему будет больно, но знание о боли не может от нее защитить. Он поднимает лицо, вероятно, сейчас такое же бесцветное, как этот серый английский день, и чувствует себя беззащитным и голым, хоть и застегнут на все пуговицы. Он весь подбирается, натягивая на лицо свое самое безразличное выражение.

— Почему ты вчера сбежал? — спрашивает Рабастан. — Ты обиделся?

— Нет, я… заснул, — врет Люциус. Страх, что Рабастан заметит то, что творится у него в душе, заставляет его гордо выпятить подбородок и встряхнуть волосами. И вдруг он замечает вчерашний взгляд: слегка заторможенный, будто загипнотизированный движением падающих на плечи прядей. 

Рабастан наклоняется к нему и, как бы невзначай прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к его руке, шепчет:

— Увидимся вечером? Только штучки свои «королевские» не забудь.

— Да уж не забуду, — так же тихо отвечает Люциус. Ему хватает самообладания, чтобы не улыбаться во весь рот. 

fin


End file.
